


you and me and the devil makes 3

by xnowimnothing



Category: Motionless in White (Band), Tim Sköld (Musician)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And kinky, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - M/M/M, this is actually cute I swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xnowimnothing/pseuds/xnowimnothing
Summary: Ricky is in a relationship with Tim. He's also fucking Chris.(aka, gratuitous smut with a tiny bit of plot)
Relationships: Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson, Chris "Motionless" Cerulli/Ricky "Horror" Olson/Tim Sköld, Ricky "Horror" Olson/Tim Sköld
Comments: 15
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> listen I don't know anymore my fingers press keys and I just let them   
> here I am torturing Ricky ONE MORE TIME. they're also all kinda soft in this. and dumb

When Ricky wakes up, the bed is empty; the sheets are messy next to him, still warm. 

It's only a few moments until the sound of water running comes to a halt. Chris comes out of the bathroom a few seconds later, bathrobe around his body, hands messing with his black, wet hair. 

“Hi,” Chris sweetly says when he notices he's looking at him. Ricky smiles and kisses back when he puts his lips against his, the touch brief and fleeing but warm enough for Ricky's heart to melt instantly. Some drops of water land on Ricky's skin from Chris's hair, causing him to shiver. 

Chris is one hell of a man. Somehow he manages to look sexy all the time, no matter the situation. His soft skin smells of shower gel, and Ricky is drawn to it in a way that transcends logic and consciousness; he suddenly finds himself with his lips latched on to Chris's neck, savoring him. Chris grins at his hunger. 

“Are we going for… round three, I think?” 

Ricky bites his lip as the memories from last night flash through his mind. Chris had invited him over, prepared a fancy dinner for him, lighted up some candles. Then they fucked like animals. And yeah, they've both come two times. So far. 

“You just had a shower…” he remarks. 

“I'll take another later.” 

Chris takes his bathrobe off and pushes him down, hovering over him, bodies pressed together. Ricky moans and Chris quickly captures his lips in his own, tongue against tongue, kissing him heatedly. Just as Ricky wraps his arms around his neck, Chris puts his under Ricky's knees, lifting his legs up. Chris grinds their cocks together and Ricky bites his bottom lip at how good it feels. The precum that's leaking from both of them mixes together on their abdomens, where they're pressed together, getting a sweet, slow friction. Then Chris reaches down between them and his large fist wraps around both of their dicks, squeezing just slightly. Ricky groans and bucks up into his grip, eliciting a deep, raw sound from Chris's throat. He starts stroking them, absentmindedly rocking his hips in the process, and when it becomes too much, Ricky adds his hand, covering where Chris's fingers can't reach. Their fingertips touch, and it's somewhat sweet, a tender contact amongst all this pure erotic bliss, and Ricky can't take it. He arches his spine, comes with a broken moan, parted lips and drops of sweat on his forehead. He briefly sees Chris close his eyes, coming himself only a few moments later, breath warm on Ricky's face. 

Ricky's breathing is still irregular when he props up on his elbows, eyes lingering tenderly on Chris's lying form next to him. He reaches a hand and absentmindedly starts tracing the outline of the tattoos on his arm, observing the way his hairs stand on end at his touch. 

“Sorry, I gotta ask,” Ricky says softly. “Why are you doing this? I mean, getting all dressed up, the dinner, the candles. As if it was a real date.” 

Chris chuckles lightly. “I know we're only supposed to fuck. But I can't help that I'm a gentleman. I wanna seduce you, pursue you, set the mood.” 

He reaches his hand to Ricky's chest, right on his heart, and runs his fingers on his skin lazily. 

“Why don't you find yourself someone you can date then?” 

Chris doesn't say anything for a few moments. He seems deep in thought. 

“I'd be lying if I said I don't like you a little more than just as a fuckbuddy.” 

Ricky exhales. He grabs Chris's hand on his chest, brings it to his lips and kisses his fingers. 

“I care about you,” Chris adds, hand breaking free from Ricky's grip; it starts caressing his cheek and jaw. Ricky leans in to the gentle touch, closing his eyes in bliss. 

“I care about you too.” 

They just lie in silence for a while, touching each other tenderly and just enjoying each other's quiet company. Moments like this are even better than the actual sex: it's when you grow comfortable with silence, when you get acquainted with the other person's breathing and how their heartbeat sounds, that you enter a whole new level of intimacy. Ricky feels vulnerable, but he trusts Chris, since he's being just as vulnerable. It feels safe. 

“I think I gotta go back to Tim now,” Ricky whispers, sitting up. Chris sits up behind him, pushing his hair to one side and kissing his nape gently. 

“Okay baby,” he says. After getting dressed and gathering his things, Ricky kisses him one last time before walking out of the front door. 


	2. Chapter 2

When he gets home, Ricky finds Tim in the studio, working on some tracks. Tim turns around in his chair upon hearing his footsteps, and smiles at him when he walks through the door. 

“Hi doll,” Tim says. Ricky smiles back, walks over to him. He leans down and kisses him. “How are you?” 

“I'm fine, actually,” Ricky says and smiles once more. “Chris took great care of me last night. It was nice.” 

Tim cups Ricky's jaw gently, blue eyes tender. “I'm glad. He better treat you right.” 

Ricky thinks he's blushing a little, but he doesn't care. He knows Tim finds it endearing. 

“How are you?” he asks eventually. Tim sighs. 

“Okay, I guess. Work is kinda stressing me out. I'm happy to see your face though.” 

Ricky looks down and smiles. He's been smiling so much his cheeks are starting to ache, but he can't help the way his heart melts when he's with Tim. Well, he guesses he's just a hopeless romantic after all. A softie, but with a pretty naughty side to him. 

“I bet I can help you relieve the stress…” he says, glancing at Tim's parted lips. Tim just grins. 

“Tonight, love. I really gotta finish these tracks now,” he says, then his voice gets lower as he moves closer to Ricky's ear. “I'm gonna fuck you so good.” 

A shiver runs down Ricky's spine, but he tries not to get too worked up. He's got to wait. He gives Tim a long, passionate kiss and backs off. 

“See you later then,” he teases. He walks over to the door, making sure Tim's eyes are on his ass as he walks away. He turns his head slightly, catches Tim staring at him. He smiles to himself. 

Ricky spends the rest of day editing a short film that he's been working on these past few weeks. Then, he and Tim have a quick dinner together. They chat and laugh as they eat; Tim's smile fills Ricky's heart with joy and comfort, his sweet words make it flutter, and his witty jokes amuse him dearly. Tim rests his hand on Ricky's on the table, and suddenly he isn't smiling anymore. There's lust in his eyes, a look that makes Ricky feel naked. His beautiful eyes get so intense when he gazes at him like that, like he wants to devour him. And Ricky, Ricky very much feels like being devoured. 

Tim stands up, holds his hand out to Ricky, who grabs it. Then they head to the bedroom. 

Tim has Ricky pressed desperately against the wall, breath hot on his lips as he mouths all over his face. Ricky is dazed, head all empty as he allows Tim to do whatever he wants with him. 

This is how it usually goes. Tim takes the upper hand and fucks Ricky until he's drained, and Ricky gives up all control to him. He loves to be at his mercy, he loves to please. So when Tim goes feral and forcefully rips his clothes off, all Ricky wants to do is scream for more. He doesn't, though, he just lets him know by whispering his honorary in a small sigh. He's glancing up at him with big doe eyes, a look he knows drives Tim fucking nuts. And he just does - he goes fucking nuts. 

With a deep growl, he takes him by the waist and throws him onto the bed. He stays there, lying down, waiting for further instructions. 

Tim crawls on top of him, his breathing shallow and audible. He looks down at Ricky's face with intense eyes, like he's some sort of demon devouring the exhaling soul of his prey. Ricky gets lost into those absurd blue eyes for a moment before he remembers how to breathe. 

Tim groans. Then, he cups his cheek tenderly with his hand. “I fucking can't with how beautiful you are. You're fucking gorgeous, and you're mine.” 

“Yes, Sir. I am yours.” Ricky's voice is small. 

“My whore,” Tim says, stroking his lover's face, making Ricky close his eyes and lean into the touch. 

He instructs him to get on his hands and kness. Ricky obeys instantly, desperate for domination, the adrenaline in his body moving him around on its own accord, making him tremble slightly. 

On the other hand, Tim's movements are slow. Ricky knows he's just as hungry, he knows he wants him with every fiber of his being; yet he would never make it show. He would never break his facade of composure and control, perfection and calm. Ricky doesn't know how he manages, but it's hot as fuck, it makes his dick twitch and leak. 

After grabbing the lube, Tim positions himself behind him. Ricky can feel his warm presence against the lower part of his body, making the heat in his stomach increase. Tim is touching his asscheeks, caressing them slowly then suddenly gripping them and spanking them. He's spanking them hard; it'll likely leave a purple bruise, and it's not like Ricky is opposed to that idea. He loves to be marked, and the thought of it makes him whimper. Then, Tim's hands leave his skin for a few moments. Behind Ricky's back, Tim is spreading lube all over himself. And fuck. Ricky can't really see his cock from this angle, but the way the muscles in his shoulder flex as he moves his arm slowly and fluidly is fucking enough for his mind to shut down. Ricky moans quietly, gets ready. 

He doesn't need preparation: he gets fucked in the ass so often that his hole will give in easily. When Tim called him a whore, he wasn't lying. And he's proud of that, in a twisted way maybe. So Tim pushes in, and it's gentle at first. It's still gentle when the whole cock is inside for a few intense moments, and it's gentle as he slowly pulls out to the tip. But then, when he pushes in again, it's wild. Ricky swears he can feel his heart leave his ribcage and get thrown violently all the way up his esophagus and throat. If it found its way in his mouth, he would either have to spit it out, or swallow it back in. 

Tim has him feel everything. His cock is huge inside of him, opening him up nicely, effortlessly reaching that sweet spot he's got to know so well. Ricky is quickly reduced to a whiny, sweaty mess, the braincells in his head failing to connect to one another. He doesn't bother to try and break his own fall. He doesn't mind losing his shit completely in front of Tim, he knows he finds it both hot and endearing. Tim, however, seems to hold himself together so easily. He chuckles lightly above Ricky, at how frail and ruined he became in such a little time. 

When they come, it's not in synch, but it almost is. Ricky comes first, the second Tim reaches his hand down and wraps his rough, callous fingers around his length. All it takes is a couple of fast strokes and Ricky's cum is all over his chest and the sheets below him. Then he hears Tim whimper weakly, a sweet sound coming directly from his depths. His thrusts slow down, come to a halt, the hands on Ricky's hips squeezing tighter. The cum is thick in his ass, hot and overwhelming. 

Tim grabs a pack of cigarettes from the nightstand, and pulls two smokes and a lighter out of it. He puts one cigarette between his lips and hands the other to Ricky. Ricky puts it in his mouth and leans over to Tim, who's clicking on the lighter with his thumb. They light up their smokes on the same flame, and briefly exchange glances as their foreheads almost touch. 

“Tim,” Ricky says, voice filled with smoke and post sex bliss. Tim turns to look at him, exhales. “Chris and I talked this morning before I left his place. He said something about… caring about me. Is it a problem?” 

Tim takes a drag. “No. Why would it be? If he cares about you he'll treat you right. And that's exactly what I want.” 

They finish their cigarettes in silence. When they're done, Ricky rests his head on Tim's chest and their fingers intertwine next to his face. It's calm. 

“When we first discussed this thing, you said he could have my body. Now I think we're starting to catch feelings, too, though.” 

Tim caresses the back of his hand with the flat of his thumb as he listens to him. 

“I appreciate your honesty, love,” he says. “I guess it isn't a problem as long as you still love me.” 

Ricky lifts his head to look at him. “Really?” 

“Yeah,” he says, his smile a little uncertain, Ricky notices, but it's there. “If you guys start to catch feelings, go ahead. There's so much love inside that little body of yours, I know, I can tell. Why limit yourself?” 

“I wasn't expecting this,” Ricky mumbles. He sure as hell wasn't. He thought Tim would tell him to just keep it strictly sexual, or to stop seeing Chris altogether. That would have been understandable; Ricky's his, after all. It's one thing to share him sexually, but emotionally? 

“I love you so much, Tim, you know that, right? I don't want you to feel threatened by him, even though there's no need to be. You sure this is okay?” 

“I am,” Tim offers him another smile. “I love you.” 


	3. Chapter 3

Ricky has a date with Chris the day after. He's elated. He can barely hold his hand still as he puts the eyeliner on, and his heart starts beating fast as his phone vibrates. It's a text from Chris, saying he's outside. He puts his jacket on and kisses Tim goodbye. 

“Look at that beautiful smile on your face,” Chris tells him as soon as Ricky gets into the passenger seat. “You look so gorgeous when you're happy. What's up?” 

Ricky just kisses him. It's passionate, deep. Chris grabs his head and kisses back with as much intensity, tongue exploring Ricky's mouth. “Hey. Woah…” 

“I'll tell you at dinner. Just let me…” Ricky breathes out, running his hand down Chris's white dress shirt. He stops when he gets below his waist, palming him through his clothes. “You look handsome,” he says softly against Chris's neck. He's starting to get hard under his touch. 

Chris grabs his face forcefully and connects their lips again. They make out until they're both fully hard and aching. Ricky knows he should wait, they're gonna fuck tonight after the date, but he can't. His drive is over the roof; so, he undoes Chris's pants and takes him out. Luckily the car has tinted windows. 

“Ricky…” Chris starts to say, and he can tell he's trying to stop him, but he clearly doesn't want it enough. 

“Yeah?” Ricky says playfully, after giving a lick to Chris's head. 

“N-nothing,” Chris breathes out. “Please.” 

Ricky starts to bob his head up and down on him. He has to make it quick; they're in a car, after all, and it's not like the position is the most comfortable ever. He can savor the moment later, when they fuck properly tonight. Now, he just wants to make Chris come with his name on his lips. 

Chris entagles his hand in Ricky's hair and pushes him down slightly. Ricky likes it when he does that - the pleasure of submission he's learned to love with Tim. He gags a little, but he can take it. He swallows the spit out of the way and takes him back down. Chris holds his hair tight in a fist, so that it doesn't bother him as he sucks him off. Ricky is motivated to take him even deeper when he hears how labored Chris's breathing has become, so he sucks even more avidly. 

“Baby,” Chris pants out. “I'm gonna -” 

With that, he comes. Ricky is careful not to miss a drop, so that they don't get stains on their clothes. He swallows everything down, loving the taste of Chris's cum, the way it feels inside his mouth and throat. 

Chris lets himself fall back against the back of his seat, breathing shallow. 

“Woah,” he says. “What was that?” 

“Just a little gift for you, baby,” Ricky says, smiling, and he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. 

“I can't wait to have the full meal tonight, if these are the premises…” Chris says, starting the car. 

The restaurant is beautiful and elegant. It must be true, Chris can't help but be a gentleman. The way he treats Ricky makes him feel special, like a king; while the way he looks at him - well, it makes him feel like some sort of deity. 

“I think I've told you a hundred times today already, but,” Chris says, grabbing the bottle of red wine on their table and pouring some in Ricky's glass. “You're glowing. You wanna tell me what's going on?” 

Ricky grabs his glass, looks at the red liquid inside as he smiles. 

“I talked to Tim. I told him we've been getting really close lately. And much to my surprise, he said that he has no problem with it.” 

“Does it mean -” Chris says, brows raised. “Does it mean that we can formally date?” 

“Yeah! I mean, if it's okay with you. I don't know what it's like to share your partner.” 

“I don't either, but fuck, it's worth a try. Fuck, I love Tim so much for this.” 

Ricky laughs lightheartedly. “Yeah… he's the best.” 

Chris puts a hand on Ricky's on the table, the one that isn't holding the glass. Ricky's gaze moves to it, then up to Chris's beautiful eyes. 

“Does it mean I can call you my boyfriend now?” 

Ricky grins and leans towards Chris above the table. They meet and exchange a sweet, quick kiss. 

“Hell yeah.” 


	4. Chapter 4

The first time they're all in the same room, it's a week after that. Tim, Chris and Ricky meet up for business, because they've come up with the idea of doing an European tour together and it's now time to discuss it formally. It's still kind of casual, though. They're having lunch at a restaurant. 

Ricky's heart was beating a little too much when Chris came out of his car, his own hand tight in Tim's as the both of them greeted him. It was sweaty. 

It's still sweaty when they're sitting at the rather small, square table. Both of his hands are. Tim's averting his gaze quite often, which is something he doesn't normally do. Is he nervous? 

Chris, on the other hand, seems fine. He pulls some papers out of his bag, hands them to Tim. He places the document on the table between himself and Ricky, so he can read as well. But Ricky's read the thing already, Chris had already shown him. When he tells him, Tim lets out a small “oh” and grabs the papers back, holding them in front of his eyes as he adjusts the glasses on his nose. 

One hand on his own on the table catches Ricky's attention, and his gaze meets Chris's beautiful smile, his glowing eyes. He just grins back, then Tim clears his throat. 

“Alright,” he says. “I think we're set. The dates will be around November and December, right?” 

Chris's expression changes back to serious. “Yeah. Mostly December, actually. I had our manager get in contact with some local booking agencies, we should have the dates by the end of the month.” 

Tim's hand is snaking down on Ricky's thigh under the table while Chris speaks. Tim's face doesn't falter; he looks very interested in what he has to say, and he probably is, just, he's stroking Ricky's leg in a way that's agonizing. He's caressing his inner thigh, getting closer and closer to the crotch, and Ricky's paralyzed. 

They talk about the tour some more. Ricky's mostly quiet, because the vibes he's getting from this aren't exactly right. It's not the tour. The tour will be amazing, he knows that; he's always wanted to tour with Tim. Just, the look in Tim's eyes, the sound of his voice, the roughness of his touch. It all isn't like him. 

After they're done discussing and eating, they pay the check and head out of the restaurant. They stand around outside the building for another ten minutes, making small-talk while Tim and Ricky smoke a cigarette. 

“So,” Chris says then. “What are you gonna do now, Rick?” 

Ricky gulps; he feels caught in the middle. He looks at Chris, then at Tim. They're both waiting for an answer, and Ricky's heartbeat intensifies. What is he supposed to do now? 

“I, uhm -” he starts. “I don't know. I don't really have anything to do.” He can feel four eyes on him, and it's awful. 

“Let's go to my place. Tim, I'll give him back to you by dinner time, if that's okay with you.” 

“Sure,” Tim says, half-smiles. 

For some reason, he feels like the child of a divorced couple. He wants to make them both happy, but knows that he'll inevitably make the one he leaves with happier. 

“Ricky?” 

“Y-yeah, I'd love to.” 

He kisses Tim goodbye, and the kiss lasts longer than necessary. Not that he minds it, at all, he loves kissing Tim, but. Chris is watching them. This is fucking weird. _So_ fucking weird. 

He knows he's doing nothing wrong, but he can't help but feel guilty to a degree. Well, he will probably just have to get used to this new thing. 

Tim and Chris wave goodbye to one another. When Chris takes Ricky's hand in his own to go to his car, Tim looks away. 


	5. Chapter 5

Tim and Ricky are watching Netflix on their couch. Ricky's resting with his head in Tim's lap, and Tim is massaging his scalp gently, lazily. The touch is relaxing and Ricky's breathing is slow and deep. The warmth of Tim's body radiates all over Ricky and it makes him feel like he's home. 

Then, his phone vibrates. Ricky reaches for his pocket and grabs it. 

“Oh, it's Chris,” he says, answers. “Hello?” 

Tim goes out of the room. He's been doing it every time Chris calls. Which, Ricky can totally understand. It's been a couple of weeks since he and Chris started seeing each other as lovers, and probably it isn't the best feeling in the world watching your boyfriend be all sweet and loving to another man. Ricky sighs. 

“Oh, hi, baby.” 

When the call is over, Ricky stands up and goes looking for Tim. He finds him in the studio, headphones on, sitting in front of a keyboard. Ricky clears his throat to have his attention, and Tim turns around on his chair. 

“Hey, love,” Ricky's tone is warm, or at least it's what he hopes. Tim smiles at him, doesn't say anything. “Is everything alright?” 

Tim glances up at him. 

“Yeah,” he offers him a small smile. “Why'd you ask?” 

“You just don't… seem too comfortable with me being intimate with someone else. We never talked about it again. I just… I don't know, I don't want you to feel bad.” 

Tim smiles again, more genuinely this time, it seems. 

“I told you, it's okay. I just don't think I should be involved in whatever you guys are doing is all.” 

Ricky crosses his arms, considers it. There's a hint of sadness in Tim's eyes, which is exactly what he was worried he would find. 

“Wanna talk about it?” 

Tim sighs, then nods. 

As they walk back to the living room, Ricky can't believe he's seeing Tim like this. Vulnerable and sad. Sure, it happened before, but the circumstances were different; Ricky was never the cause. Tim, a man who likes to appear whole and strong, is now letting go right in front of his eyes. It makes Ricky's chest tighten, but it's also heart-warming to a degree, because it shows just how much Tim loves him. 

They sit back down on the couch, and Ricky grabs Tim's hand in his. It's cold, so he hopes his touch warms it up a little. 

“I think I  _ am  _ a little bothered by this thing. Chris is awesome, and a dear friend of mine, and also hot as fuck, so it's not that. It's just… it's new. I'm not used to share.” 

Ricky thinks. Ricky has to think, because his next words could be crucial. He does love Tim more than anything in this world; that's a fact. Chris was his best friend, then they started to fuck, then they started to date. Does he have to choose? What does Tim need? He swallows the lump in his throat, then talks slowly. 

“Would you be more comfortable if -” 

“- if you dumped Chris? Yeah,” Tim cuts him off, shrugs at the last word. 

Ricky's a little taken aback. He looks at Tim with narrowed eyes, as if trying to understand what's going on in his mind. 

“That doesn't mean I want you to, though.” Tim adds, matter-of-factly. “I said I was okay with this. I want you happy. If you're happy with him, I'll just have to find a way to deal with it.” 

Eyeing the floor, he looks defeated. Ricky's heart shrinks. 

“Tim, I don't want to hurt you. This is clearly hurting you. I wanna make you feel as safe as you do with me. Please, just tell me what you need.” 

Tim looks down in silence. Ricky waits. 

“I know you love me, but deep down, I fear you'll end up choosing him. Leaving me.” 

Ricky's heart breaks upon hearing these words. He's so wrong. There's no way he will leave him for Chris, but he doesn't think there's anything he can do to stop his doubts. Fuck, this sucks. 

“I know it's an irrational fear. Jealousy, plain and simple. I trust you, though. Maybe, I just need to hear you say it,” Tim explains. 

Oh. Well, if it's reassurance he wants, Ricky can give it to him one hundred times. He smiles sweetly at him, reaching a hand to his face. Tim rests his own hand on Ricky's and closes his eyes. Leaning in, Ricky pecks him on the lips. 

“Love, I won't leave you for him. I won't leave you, period. I love you just too much. I promise,” Ricky says, eyes locked with Tim's, to make sure he understands and believes every word. The weight on his chest dissipates when Tim cracks a small smile, that Ricky just has to kiss. 

“Don't be afraid to ask for this again if you need to,” he adds. “This might be an unusual situation, but there's no need for it to be unhealthy. I wanna know what's on your mind, and I wanna work things out with you.” 

Tim's smile widens. “Thank you.” 


	6. Chapter 6

The volume of the TV is low while Ricky's chopping vegetables for dinner, and the sunlight beaming through the window has turned a warm shade of yellow. Ricky smiles sweetly when two hands grab his waist lovingly, and throws his head back when a pair of sexy lips demands access to his neck. He and Tim have fucked all day long, which probably contributed to making the atmosphere so relaxed and tranquil. He feels at peace with the world. 

Ricky sighs blissfully upon feeling Tim's kisses on his skin, kisses that soon turn into bites. He can't help but grind his hips against Tim's body behind him, cock threatening to get hard once again. 

“You're such a little whore, aren't you? Of course you are, considering one cock isn't enough for you,” Tim whispers in his ear. He doesn't sound resentful, but Ricky furrows his brows. Why is he bringing it up? 

Ricky turns around to face him, still so close to him. 

“I wonder how you guys fuck. I wonder what Chris is like.” 

Ricky snorts. “Tim, what the -” 

“Do you think he finds me hot?” 

Ricky's eyes widen when he realizes it isn't a rhetorical question. 

“What -” 

“Like, do you think he'll let me join you some time? I was thinking about it, I think it would be awesome.” 

Ricky chuckles. The idea is kind of amusing. Tim is more dominant, and Ricky submits more with him than with Chris; not that Chris doesn't like control. In fact, it's clear as day that he loves it. Ricky can't help it, he's just drawn to the dominant type. 

Their fucking style is different, though. He's never thought about comparing them, because each brings something unique to the table, and the experiences tend to be… diverse. Always amazing, by the way. Ricky's one lucky dude, huh? 

He tries, but fails miserably, to suppress a grin when he speaks. 

“I'll ask him, if you want. I'm serious.” 

Tim shakes his head slightly, bites at his bottom lip. 

“You're a whore. A  _ whore _ . Your name should be Ricky Whorror.” 

Ricky snorts. 

“Fuck, Tim. You're terrible. This joke is probably the worst thing I've ever heard you say.” 

“It fits though,” Tim says, and slaps Ricky's ass as he walks away. 

Ricky does, indeed, talk to Chris about it. Chris thought he was joking at first, but stopped laughing suddenly when he noticed that Ricky's expression wasn't amused. He stood quiet, eyes wide, for a few moments. He wanted to say something, but hesitated. Ricky understood, so he just stood there, arms crossed against his bare chest. Patient. 

Eventually, when it sank in and Chris found some thoughts in his brain, he asked Ricky what was the worst that could happen if he agreed. Ricky couldn't think of an answer. 

Chris just shrugged. “Fuck it,” he said. “Tim is hot. We can try it out once.” 

And that's how they found themselves in Tim and Ricky's bedroom at their place. Ricky's sitting at the center of the bed, naked; Tim is sitting on his left, Chris on his right. They're spreading his legs open slowly, strong, warm hands on the soft skin of each of his thighs. Ricky sighs in bliss, rests his hands on the mattress behind him to brace himself as he throws his head back. 

“We barely even touched you yet,” Chris says, amused. “You're already falling apart.” 

Their hands snake gradually towards his crotch, and when they reach their destination, Tim is quick to capture Ricky's lips in his own. The hand that's not around his length is gripping his jaw as they kiss; all the while, Chris cups his balls gently, his hand only a few centimeters from Tim's. His face is in Ricky's hair, lips on the skin behind his ear. 

Ricky whimpers in Tim's mouth, rocking his hips upward to meet his lovers' touch. When Tim lets go of his face, Chris tenderly tilts it in his direction with a digit under his chin. He kisses him, Chris's spit mixing together with Tim's in his mouth. Ricky's senses are already in overdrive a little, but this promises to be  _ very good _ . These men are so handsome, and the attention he's receiving sends him on cloud nine. It's sensual, all these hands, all these lips and breaths all over his flushed, trembling frame. It's so much, but at the same time not enough. It can  _ never  _ be enough. 

It's as if Tim can hear his thoughts when he breaks the silence. 

“You're a spoiled little brat who always seems to get what he wants,” he says. Ricky can't really argue with that, can he? “First, he wanted two dicks. Then, he wanted two boyfriends. Now, he looks like a desperate little slut begging to have his ass destroyed.” 

Chris bites his lip and smiles. “Yeah,” he says; it's lustful. “A pretty little whore.” 

Tim turns to Chris, looks at him. 

“ _ Our _ little whore.” 

Ricky shivers. They mean business, he can tell. 

Tim puts his hands away from Ricky's body and lies down on the bed. He gestures Chris to lean in, and Ricky can't help but notice the way Tim's fingertips brush against his face as he says something in his ear. Fuck. It isn't supposed to be hot, is it? Chris just smirks and tells him “yeah”, right before brushing his lips against Tim's for a moment. Well.  _ Oh fuck _ . 

Instantly, Tim's attention is on Ricky again. “You,” he says. “C'mere.” 

He pats his thighs, and Ricky takes the hint. He crawls over to him and straddles his waist. 

“Hand me the lube, love?” Tim whispers to him, and Ricky obeys, reaching his hand to the nightstand. Tim pours some of the gel onto his finger; then, with his clean hand, he reaches behind Ricky's back and pushes him down against his chest. 

The first lubed fingertip enters easily, not without enticing a whimper from Ricky. Tim is pushing it in and out, and Chris suddenly appears right next to them, tucking Ricky's hair behind his ear, touching his face gently. Tim keeps adding fingers until he's loose enough, and then, he guides himself in forcefully. Ricky yelps, Chris's touch soothing him. 

Tim is intense inside of him, his girth stretching him up just nicely as he fucks him, bucking his hips upwards; Ricky tries to meet his thrusts, moaning loudly when he reaches his depths. 

Suddenly, Tim tilts his head to the side, facing Chris. He nods at him, lips parted and forehead sweaty, his eyes struggling to remain open. 

Nodding back, Chris moves excitedly on the bed to kneel behind Ricky, between Tim's legs. And now, now Ricky kind of gets it.  _ Holy shit _ . This can't be - 

Ricky's moan is long when he feels two hands groping his asscheeks from behind, with Tim still pumping hard into him, but slowly getting to a halt. He just looks Tim in the eye, mouth agape, as he feels those hands start to mess with his  _ rather occupied  _ hole. Tim grins, looking right back at him. 

“What?” he innocently asks. “I thought you liked having two dicks.” 

“Oh my God,” is all Ricky manages to say, voice feeble and broken. Then, Chris sticks one finger inside of him,  _ alongside _ Tim's cock. It fucking hurts, but he can take it. He can stretch further. He will have to. 

The second finger hurts even more. Ricky's squealing, hair falling all over his face. Tim cups the side of his visage, trying to calm him, but Ricky's sweaty and his heartbeat is loud against his ribcage. 

“Shh,” Tim soothes him. Ricky just falls forward heavily on Tim, face in the crook of his neck as Chris works him open, soft whimpers coming out of his mouth again and again. 

After another finger, Chris decides it's enough. A few moments pass, then Ricky feels a lubed cock asking for entrance. When it gets inside, Ricky straight up screams. He doesn't know what will be left of his ass after this is over, he feels like it could  _ break _ , but he tries not to think about it now. Fuck, did his boyfriends really have to be so big? 

The pain doesn't subside. He's used to being fucked, so he thought it would be a lot easier, but he doesn't complain. There's a thin line between pain and pleasure, the way he sees it; not to mention he  _ loves _ feeling used, abused. Tim and Chris have started to move their hips in synch, and the ripping sensation only intensifies. Hearing both their moans is like music to his ears, and there are so many hands touching him, he doesn't even know whose they are anymore. 

When he comes, it's a number of factors: the heat of two flushed bodies, the breaths on his face and on his nape, the vigorous stimulation inside of him. The sound escaping his lips is so high it's almost pathetic, and he doesn't even have to touch himself to spurt all over Tim's torso, stars glowing behind his eyes. 

“ _ God, _ ” is the only actual word that he somehow manages to pronounce. 

“Keep going,” Tim says in a hurried breath, probably addressing Chris. “Fuck.” 

Ricky's ears are ringing, but he can feel the hot cum invade his hole. He thinks it must be Tim, judging by the expression on his face - eyes closed shut, mouth an 'o', hair sprawled directionless on the pillow under his head. He visibly relaxes when he's done, letting out a sigh. 

And then, he's empty at once. They both pull out of him, and it feels incomplete and cold. Lacking. Chris moves over to Ricky, whose head is resting on Tim's chest, where his own cum landed. 

“You're beautiful,” he says, then starts stroking himself fast in front of Ricky's face. Ricky automatically opens his mouth wide - it's muscle memory, really, he doesn't really know how to think at the moment. Chris aims at his tongue a second before closing his eyes and coming hard, with a sweet, low groan. Ricky takes it in, swallows. Then his head falls back onto Tim's chest, brain on the verge of blacking out. 

It takes a good half hour for them to catch their breath. After that, they take turns to the bathroom, lazily and without a word. They're all, like, braindead for another twenty minutes. 

Tim tells Chris he can sleep at their place with them. Ricky smiles when he hears Tim's words, and snuggles up closer to him to make room for Chris on their bed. 

“I can't believe I used to feel threatened by you, Chris,” Tim says, out of the blue. “We can clearly do magic together. We're a strong team.” 

They all laugh softly. 

“Yeah. And, Ricky, I never thought I'd ever fuck you this rough,” Chris says. “Tim is a really bad influence.” 

Ricky snorts, “Yeah, yeah he  _ is _ .” 

“Shut up,” Tim says, as Ricky feels his own eyelids grow heavy. “You had a good time. I can tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> title is a song by Marilyn Manson 
> 
> xnowimnothing.tumblr.com


End file.
